Walking Dead blading the way out
by marchellv
Summary: An viruses outbreak has happened in Japan due to experimental reached by Doctor X, and its spreading fats turning every one into the walking dead, only why to get the dead to stay dead is by harming their brain's. Yet in a small town where a group of friends where attending a birthday party one of the guests wanted to eat more than just the cake.


Walking/ beyblade

An viruses outbreak has happened in Japan due to experimental reached by Doctor X, and its spreading fats turning every one into the walking dead, only why to get the dead to stay dead is by harming their brain's. Yet in a small town where a group of friends where attending a birthday party one of the guests wanted to eat more than just the cake, the blade breakers have to make a run for it.

"What's the big meeting about?" A cold voice came first then the large male stepped into the Dojo where he was informed that something huge has happened and in his words –"you won't freaking believe it Kai! You have to get over here!" If it was that Tyson got a new sponsor I am going to be pissed- Kai thought when the lights suddenly when on and every one jumped out from hiding places "Oh fuck no"

"HAPPY BRITHDAY!" the shouts came all at the same time.

"I am out of here" Kai said turning to walk away again, what a waste of time, Kai thoughts he did not even want to know how they knew it was his birthday, he had his day planned out perfectly do some training maybe take a nap on his hill, take a job and then he would go check on the kittens he found the other day.

"Don't go Kai please!" Max called out running over towards the angry team member "We did all this just for you at least have some cake, Hillary invited a lot of friends over see even Daitchi is here" Max smiled brightly his big blue eyes excited about the party.

"If Daitchi is here I am sure as hell not staying" Kai snapped and nearly punched Tyson in the face when he admitted to put a party head on Kai's head "Don't you dare" Kai growled and Tyson laughed at his anger.

"I told you guys this was bad idea" ray sighed as Kai and Tyson stood arguing over the birthday hat Ray noticed one off the girls Hillary invited seem to look a little ill, her face pale with dark circles underneath her eyes "She doesn't look so good" Ray said to Hillary who stood watching the festivities proudly.

"OH that's Alice" Hillary said "Poor dearie she was bitten by a rabbit dog or something in the city last week, she's a huge fan of Kai's so I thought cheer her up by inviting her" Hillary commented feeling a good friend.

Tyson ducked from Kai's fist that was aimed for his face "Let's cut that cake! "The camion called running towards the large blue and red colored cake, it had a picture of Dranzer on it – a disfigured Dranzer but it was him none the less.

Suddenly Alice drops on the floor, everyone suspects that she fainted form excitement quickly all the faces peeked over her "Someone get some water" Ray called as he Dialed 911

Max kneeled next to the young girl and carefully toke her wrist, Max's face paled and tears sprang in his blue eyes "She… she doesn't have a pulse!" HE yelled the blond noticed the bandage on her arm where the dog had bit her, Max felt traumatized and sick to his stomach.

"Maybe you're taking her pulse wrong" Daitchi shouted.

Kai frowned looking at the display "if this is part of your party prank- stop it it's not fucking funny" The Russian snapped and Hillary started to cry "I said cut it out!" Kai repeated

As Ray hung up the phone paying attention to the girl that still laid unmoving on the floor Hillary ran back from Tysons house "ITS ON THE TV!" she shouted and cried

"Stop wailing and speak!" Kai commanded

"There's been an outbreak people are going crazy in the city! Killing each other" The young girl screamed sobbing hopelessly into her hands

Max eyes widen as the lifeless girl suddenly opened her eyes.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this was an new experimental idea of mine I would hope to add OC's In as well. If people like it I'll keep writing


End file.
